


Don't be shy, kiss me!

by Pipedream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A shy Zarya, F/F, Fareeha tries to be a good friend, First Kiss, Fluff, Problems during training, ZarMei - Freeform, ice bears, russian winter, zaryaxmei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova can be described as brash, bold and brave to many. So why is talking to one gal so difficult?





	1. The Bet

"Dobre Utra, Friend!" Aleks beamed as she acknowledged her gym partner's presence entering the Gibraltar gym.  
"Good morning to you too Aleks." Fareeha replied good naturedly, bandaging her hands before starting her stretch. The worn sand bag greeting her woefully with a slight swing.  
"Have you been using the sand bag again?!" She asked, eying the pathetic display.  
"Perhaps." Aleks grunted as she lifted up a set of barbells.  
"I'm gonna have to report this to Winston that we are in need of a new one then." Fareeha grumbled in annoyance, walking to palm the hastily done duct tape covering the rips.  
Fareeha hears a grunt of agreement then the sound of barbells swinging upwards. She takes a small glance to see her companion holding up much more weight than usual.

"I have to say I'm impressed but why the sudden interest in more weight? Another national contest?" She said casually, starting a low jab of hits against the sand bag. The punches hitting their marks, precise and careful movements, intending to sustain the bag. Trails of sand still leave, too many rips to keep track of with too little tape.  
"You could say that." Aleks remarked holding the set for a few counts and then lowering them back down. A distinct sound of the weights shifting from the movement is heard.  
"Huh. Then don't tell me you are secretly trying to beat me in weights? Because I thought we both agreed to it that you won in that department a long time ago." She mused, adding another swipe at the sand bag.  
"No, no! None of that I assure you!" Aleks gasped dropping the weights to flex her hands. She massaged old calluses with new ones, wondering whether to powder them some more.  
"Wait...you're trying to impress someone aren't you?!" Fareeha smirked, as she made her way to the water cooler. The conversation would have been dropped if not for the tell tale pause of silence that dwelled before Aleks could answer.

"No, I-"  
"Okay. Who is it Aleks? Don't tell me it's the doctor or else I'll have to challenge you to the death." She teased through a grin, but prayed it wasn't the case. The other woman's gaze widening but shaking her head.  
"Oh crap. It's me isn't it? I should have known the friendly rivalry was too friendly!" Fareeha joked again laughing, walking to meet with the taller woman, two cups of water in her hands. She offered one to her and Aleks gladly takes it, responding with a grateful nod.  
"I..." Aleks felt tongue tied, ending her sentence with a swig of water from her cup.  
"Whoever it is sure has you winded up. Are you gonna be alright?"  
"That's the thing. I feel suddenly weak every time I see her, inadequate and unfit to like her." She lamented. Fareeha sighed and sat on a nearby bench, motioning her to sit beside her. Aleks took the invitation, needing a break from her previous work out.  
"Listen, you shouldn't feel weak next to them. I'm sure they'll find you charming and if they don't well too bad for them, they refused the chance to meet such a great person such as yourself."  
"Thanks. " Aleks said dejected.  
"I guess I won't ever figure out who this mystery crush is then, he?" She stated with a smile. Aleks raised her brow at her, then realized she could use her friend's curiosity against her.  
"Oh! Only if you can beat me in my squats record!" 

 

Aleks sat sore in the dining hall. She had won the challenge easily, saving her secret for another day. Fareeha entered the room glaring at her, taking her place across from her at the table.  
"I'm still sore from this morning." She said. The admittance making Aleks laugh.  
"Oh friend! You should have known that there was no contest against me." She gloated, flexing her arms and then folding them across her chest. A big grin coating her face at the early victory.  
The woman across from her rolled her eyes then suddenly started smirking, a malicious thought.  
"Okay. How about a rematch? Except the challenge is an arm wrestling contest." A sure statement, not a question. Aleks, unfolded her arms and furrowed her brows in thought. What was the harm in that? 

"Fair. But if you lose you are going to finally ask for a date from the doctor." Aleks said, pointing subtly pass Fareeha. She had taken Fareeha's plan against her once more. The dark haired woman's gaze widened as her cheeks turned a rosy pink. She followed Aleks gesture towards a corner of the dining hall, where a peculiar doctor, pretty in her work clothes had showed up to lunch for once. She was sitting with Winston and Mcree, chatting idly before she made eye contact with her. Turning back rapidly, Fareeha looked at Aleks, who now had a smug look.  
"Deal." Fareeha stated, determined to win.  
The match went off without a lot of attention. It was only when the loud grunt of Fareeha struggling midway, was when Lucio noticed and when Lucio noticed the crowd came like dominos. Well most of them. Suddenly the two were encased by their teammates shouting and yelling. Some even making friendly bets amongst themselves. Fareeha and Aleks felt the pressure but refused to give in. They both pushed harder than usual, Fareeha scared of rejection and Aleks afraid of giving away her person of interest. 

The tipping point arrived when a short woman came late to the dining hall, confusion following by excitement as she got closer to the crowd unnoticed. Fareeha could hear her fans supporting her but only one voice was stirring her to win. If she were to lose she wasn't sure how to deal with a broken ego but also Angela who was now cheering her on. She furrowed her brow, staring deep into her rivals green eyes, seeking to intimidate her. The woman across from her burrowed her gaze and included a nefarious smirk. She was getting too cocky. 

"Keep pushing Zarya!" 

Almost immediately Aleks gaze relaxed and a faint blush befell her, subtle for no one to notice except for her best friend and rival before her. The sudden change of her demeanor caught Fareeha off guard and caused her to lose the match with a loud pound against the table top.  
The crowd cheered as Aleks raised her arms in victory. She felt relief flood over her that she wouldn't need to disclose her precious information to Fareeha. She glanced at her momentarily, only for a slight shudder to come over her. A well knowing smirk had glazed her friend's face. She had discovered who it was.

As Fareeha got up to make way for people to congratulate her, Aleks felt a sudden fear. Not from her friend knowing, but because the person she had long admired was before her. Aleks was distracted enough to not see her friend hold her part of the bargain, Fareeha having been whisked away shortly by the doctor to have her arm examined. She was too busy trying to figure out how to talk to the woman in front of her, the one who had always occupied her thoughts.  
"You are so strong Zarya!" The woman beamed. The compliment had been told to Aleks a thousand times, except this time it now felt as new as freshly laden snow.

"Huh..thanks Mei." She said bashfully. Inside her mind, she kicked herself for not being more articulate. She had defeated many foes, started new records and even brazed against the cold Siberian winter, why was it so hard to talk to one woman?  
Before Mei could say anything else, Aleks felt the strong pat on her back that could only be from Reinhardt. Not wanting to be rude she turned to talk to him and accept his congrats. By the time she was finished, the small vixen had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The well of fics in this ship was getting too low lately for me so I decided to finally take things into my own hands. Also I kinda wanted to brush up on my Russian. X) With that said, I apologize for any grammar errors, typos or just butchering of a language. The title comes from an in-game remark Zarya states when she has earned a double or triple kill? (I am honestly not sure but I'm 80% certain she says it since I've last played as her, feel free to correct me with sources as I looked everywhere for the quote but to no avail)


	2. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks takes her mind off her by going to the training room.

"Gueeesss who got a certain doctor's number!" Fareeha cried excitedly as she entered Aleks room. The door had been open completely, not that it mattered as everyone was either in a meeting or at the lounge hall to disturb her. Fareeha did a little victory dance on her doorway before entering but stopping in time to see her friend lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey what's the matter?" She asked with concern, her usually rambunctious friend now moping like a teenager.  
"Why can't I talk to girls?!" Aleks muses.  
"You're talking to me now pretty well."  
"You know what I mean." She groaned and buried her face in her hands.  
"Hmm...have you tried doing your usual playfully flirting of telling everyone "You want to hug them like big fuzzy Siberian bear?"" She reminded her teasingly. The line always annoying Fareeha, especially when her friend used it on Angela, causing a sting of jealousy.  
"I can't. Because she IS the big fuzzy Siberian bear!" Aleks lamented.

As much as Fareeha wanted to poke fun of her friend's needless drama, she understood it well with her own personal fledging love life. She sighed and sat at the edge of her friend's bed.  
"It seems like you've caught your tongue on ice." She snorted at her own joke, causing yet another groan from her friend.  
"I'd still try again Aleks. After all Mei did cheer for you during our arm wrestling match."  
"That is true." She admits, the memory cheerful enough to get her sitting up, hair rustled.  
"Yeah, so whatever you did at the gym is working. Show off your arm and hammer!" Fareeha grinned.  
"Shto?"  
"Your- ugh you know what just be yourself. Im sure she'll like you either way." Fareeha said as she got up to leave.  
"I gotta get going and take care of some stuff with mom. But remember you are neither better or worse than her. You are both equals. Remember that!" She pointed at her as she lectured and then made her leave. 

Aleks sighed and decided to take her mind off things by going downstairs to utilize the training room. Her particle cannon feeling weightless from her usual training. She walked past the entrance of the targeting area when she stiffened her tracks. A familiar short woman with her hair tied back was practicing at the shooting range. Icicles projecting into various targets but never hitting her mark. She cussed in her native language, Aleks unsure whether it was Cantonese or Mandarin. She walked as discreetly as possible, hoping to avoid talking to her. There was still a nervousness that she could not shake off from their last encounter. Her plan going well until Mei-lin took a step back and bumped into Aleks. The sudden physical contact knocking her off balance and causing her to screech in surprise, the sound alerting her little drone to start a blizzard. 

"Ah snowball! No don't! Oh no! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" She yelped as she realized that Aleks had been caught in it. A layer of frost had covered the taller woman. Although Aleks was known to fight in a sleeveless tank against the Siberian cold with no repercussions, she had for once in a long time felt like she was trapped in a freezer.  
"I'll get you out. Crap." She could barely make out Mei's voice. Aleks wondering if this was how she would go, if this was karma. Frozen to death by a beautiful adorable woman.

A crack is heard, followed by a large sound akin to breaking glass as the frost shatters. She is free now, but completely wet. An unyielding shiver goes through her. The woman in front of her looking her over with worry, the drone beside her beeping in sadness at making a near fatal mistake. 

"It'll be okay." She said in hushed tones to Aleks. Her shaking a mix of the cold and also nervousness at being so close to her. Aleks now stood before her like a frightened deer, unsure what to do to make the shivering stop. She watched as Mei fidgeted with reluctance and then proceeded to remove her thick parka coat, revealing a long sleeved turquoise shirt. Her gaze widened and she hoped she wasn't blushing as she watched as Mei tiptoed to put the small parka above her shoulders. Her height was making it difficult but Aleks gladly helped her by taking it and placing it more effectively over her.

"T-thanks." She said through chattering teeth.  
"It's not a problem. I'll take you back to my place-It's closer and you can use my shower there. We should really get you dried before there is a chance of hyperthermia." She said and started to walk back, the little drone following obediently behind her.

Aleks stood staring at her as she walked away, her long sleeved turquoise shirt showed her curves remarkable well and without the over-stuffed parka that had already accented her bust, she was still a good deal larger compared to Aleks. She was so caught in staring, she hadn't noticed her nose was running from the cold, till she felt the salty taste of mucus on her lips. Breaking successfully out of her reverie, she rubbed the mess of her face with her left hand, not noticing that Mei had turned back to see what was happening.  
"Did it also freeze your feet too?" She asked more in concern than impatience. Aleks snapped back and shook her head, feet feeling numb but manageable. She left her gun at the weapons holder besides the door and followed her to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to waster your ult Mei. Sigh. Totally not inspired by the number of times I've wasted mine. RIP Ults.


	3. Impromptu Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks has some tea with Mei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After playing some more rounds with Zarya it turns out it isn't "Don't be shy, Kiss me!" it's "Don't be shy, hit me!" which means I'm more gay than I thought. That said for the sake of this fic let's just pretend its "kiss me!" ;)

A pressure of warm water ended her shivering as her muscles relaxed. She was in Mei's shower, the thought causing her to blush. Aleks could barely make out the sound of a hair dryer, most likely Mei trying to dry her clothes. She sighed and stared at the tiled wall, wondering whether she should borrow some shampoo. The frost had entered her scalp as well. She grabbed the jasmine scented shampoo and attempts to press a small amount only to squeeze a handful. Eyes widening, she quickly washed it out of her short hair and finishes bathing, not wanting keep her host waiting. Grabbing the conveniently large pink towel provided, she covered herself and walked out, expecting the chill of the air. Instead she was welcomed into a warm room, the heater must had been on. Mei was situated in a corner of the room, lightly humming above the sound of the hair dryer.  
The drone caught the presence of Aleks and gave out a friendly chirp, the noise causing the woman to slightly wince in fear of getting frozen again. She couldn't really trust even the most simple of artificial intelligence. Mei turned at the sound and gave a small smile, a blush blossoming in her cheeks to see the other woman's dilemma. It didn't help that Mei had a personal look at Alek's tightly developed body, limbs of muscle still containing traces of droplets from the shower. Aleks felt curious at the emotion, but passed it to being too close to the hair dryer. Timidly, Mei offered her a seat near her desk, Aleks gladly taking it, careful to not mess up or drop the towel.  
"I-I'm sorry for what Snowball did earlier..." She sputtered, eyes averting Aleks as she shifted herself more comfortable in the chair.

"No it's okay Mei-Lin. It's not a problem." Aleks answered casually, not wanting Mei to feel guilty. After all Aleks was a bit grateful she was able to visit Mei's place. She couldn't deny that she had always been curious. The walls containing¬ posters of various graphs and diagrams, including an extensive map of the sea currents. Her desk was slightly messy as a result of chronic work nights, having papers stacked in a mish mash. But what Aleks loved the most was the snow glove used as a paper weight amongst the chaotic paperwork. A tiny family of penguins huddled together.  
"Your clothes will be dried shortly. Just give it a few minutes." Mei said over the sound of the hair dryer.  
"Mei you don't need to do that. Let it dry by the heater. I don't need to be anywhere else tonight. Besides...I heard you try to avoid using too much electricity." She chuckled, hands clenched on her lap. Mei bashfully blinked a few times but nodded in agreement. She turned off the hair dryer and set it down to the side. The low hum of the heater still resonating as she made her way to another corner of a room where a hot plate lay.

"Would you like some tea then?" She said, her gaze a mix of sincerity and something else that Aleks could not quite place. The mixed gaze gave her insides a flip and caused her earlier nervousness to come back.  
"Y-yes that would be lovely." She sputtered, watching as Mei set up the kettle. A part of her wished she could have had her clothes dried by now, but she didn't want to burden the woman across from her. Although wearing actual clothes would have probably made things less awkward. Especially when an uncomfortable silence began dawning on them as Mei grabbed a few cups for their tea. Aleks sighed, wishing with all her heart that this was easier. She was stubborn though and with that knowledge Aleks attempted to make conversation once more.

"So...what got you interested in snow?" She asked timidly, heart beating faster at the strangely phrased question. Aleks expected to get a look or at most an eye roll, instead she got a sincere answer.  
"I grew up in a rural area, where snow was once plentiful. Then one winter we had no snow. I was still hopeful and waited for the next year but when it never came again I knew something was off. I made it my goal then as a child to find out why." She said as she poured the tea.  
"I found out about climate control as I got older and became determined to bring white winters back home. Of course it's taken a bit of time." She chuckled. 

Aleks smiled at the response, it was a nice ambition and she could see Mei achieving her goal. It was much different than her personal quest for glory and then becoming a soldier for her country against the Omnic invasion.  
"I know it's a silly thought but as a child I thought I could be like a super hero and instantly bring snow back. A totally naive thought." Mei leaned in and passed her guest a cup with the steaming liquid, Aleks gladly taking it to warm her palms. The tea cup looking a bit comedic in her large callused hands.  
"Oh no! It's not. I mean...unrealistic but we all have to start somewhere." She stated a bit quest fallen, her change of expression catching Mei off guard. A look of concern crossed the other woman's features, Aleks knowing already that she had to explain or else worry her further.  
"I'm sorry. Just remembered something that happened some time ago. I was a part of the Olympic team but had a bit of an issue with some local Omnics." She rambled.  
"I read about that in the newspaper. So I can safely assume those numbers on your shoulder are your weightlifting score and not a kill streak?" At the innocent question Aleks began laughing.

"Yes! I would never be so crass and boast about how many people or Omnics I've defeated. It was winter when I had my first battle, a lot of snow was falling and I lost a good deal of people. But we won thankfully against all odds." She said furrowing her brows in thought.  
"Hey, it's alright. You made it out okay." Mei stated a bit too wistfully. A sudden memory entered her thoughts. The pained image of leaving Antarctica as the only survivor hit at her, causing her to drop her tea. The other woman got up immediately just in time to take her hands away from the falling hot water, a concerned beep resonating from Snowball. Mei blinks a few times and realizing the sudden touch, began to blush furiously.  
"Thanks...I thought I was well passed old memories but I guess not."  
"It's okay. We'll both be fine. I mean we're at Overwatch for a reason right?" Aleks stated breathless as nervousness came back to her. She blushed profusely at realizing how long they had been holding hands and lets them go.  
"I'm sorry Mei. Didn't mean to invade your personal space." Aleks stated walking backwards to her chair, not seeing that Snowball had taken her place and nearly sat on them. The drone gave an alarmed chirp.  
"Ah! I'm sorry, sorry!" Aleks jumped back slightly surprised and stands awkwardly, the sight causing Mei to laugh.  
"You guys are so cute. I'll get myself another cup and some tea biscuits."  
"Uh sure!" Aleks stated bashfully as the drone moved away to give her back the chair. She sat hesitantly once more, taking a sip of her tea contently, grateful to have something warm. Mei comes back with a plate of animal crackers.  
"I hope you don't mind that they are well...animal shaped. I got these from Hana and have been meaning to finish them."  
"Oh no I'm fine. Although I feel a bit guilty biting into this cute little mishka!" Aleks laughed as she grabbed the small animal cracker, Mei raises a brow in curiosity.  
"A mishka?"  
"Bear cub! Well the equivalent of cute little bear..." 

"Oh!" Mei already felt a blush creep in as the larger woman ate the cracker and took a sip of tea. Although Mei wouldn't admit it, it was already a bit difficult to talk to Aleks, but to talk to Aleks in just a bath towel left Mei struggling to keep her gaze upward. Her glasses became foggy as the tea's steam rose up. She sighed and took them off to clean them, placing them back in place just in time to see a staring Aleks.  
"Want another one?" Mei offered, taking the gesture as a sign of being famished.  
"Yes. I mean sure." Aleks stumbled and took a few more biscuits.  
"Actually Mei, I wanted to invite you to train with me tomorrow."  
Mei felt her body immediately stiffen and her thoughts run frantically. She wasn't exactly too keen on working out as frequently as Aleks. The woman struggled to form a response that wouldn't injure her when Aleks continued.  
"You know, train back at the targeting range? We can both practice our aim without any accidents, I hope."  
"Ah yes! I'd be happy too!" Mei instantly replied, relieved. Aleks felt her insides soar only to plummet when she heard the enthusiastic beep of Snowball behind them.  
"And it seems Snowball wants to join in too! I'll make sure he is more securely placed behind me, Aleks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for some very strange head canons or shuffling of actual canons. Actually wanted to avoid going too much into their actual stories or else this would turn more angsty than intended.


	4. Idle Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks gets some advice once more from a dear friend.

"She froze you?!" Fareeha said in shock. She had decided to come and visit her, to check up on her friend. As she leaned against the wall peeling a banana, she listened intently to how Aleks had accidentally encountered her crush.  
"It was an accident." Zarya replied, working on some modeling clay at her desk. Her friend paced around wondering what to think of her friend's event.  
"I knew she was secretly evil. But still, that has to be chilling!" She smiled in triumph watching as her friend stiffened from the crude pun.  
"Yeah....it wasn't exactly pleasant..." Aleks mumbled something incoherent under her breath, causing her companion to laugh.  
"Well at least now you've learned your lesson not to spook her." Fareeha walked closer to inspect her friend's work. The large table surprisingly kept clean by Aleks despite the woman was known to spend less time in her room and more in the common areas of Gibraltar. Her hands worked the clay into specific points and edges, molding it into a shape with her fingers and occasionally her carving tools. The lump of clay taking the form of a horned animal.  
"Is that a cow?"  
"No it's suppose to be a dragon." Aleks stated mournfully.  
"Oh..." Fareeha said awkwardly, catching whiff of a peculiar scent.  
"By any chance you switched shampoo Aleks? You smell sorta different, like flowery scent different."  
Immediately Aleks felt her face turn red.  
"New shampoo? You didn't tell me you left base to go shopping though unless..oh wow." Her gaze widened and her cheeks became a hue of rose in realization.  
"Seriously Aleks? That fast-"  
"No! It wasn't like that!" Aleks gestured wildly, taken aback.  
"She let me shower after the incident at her place while she dried my clothes."

"Hmm...okay I'll trust ya. Still would have been the perfect timing to ask her to join you." She winked causing a frown to appear on Aleks. Fareeha knew she had to be careful, unless she wanted her friend to unleash her wrath. Aleks sighed and stared at her work, her eyes suddenly widening in horror.  
"I'm meeting up with her tomorrow!" She gasped.  
"Wow! Hey! Easy! Just act like your usual self and she'll fall head over heels for you!" Fareeha stated to her calmly, her friend still holding an expression of worry.  
"I can't. Yesterday we had an awkward period of silence." Aleks planted a hand to her forehead, the clay thankfully dry enough to not stick.  
"Hey same as well! See this is why we're friends." Fareeha added with glee.  
"I thought it was because I hate tomatoes on my sandwiches and you eat them."  
"See? That too!" They both laughed at the silly proposition.  
"All joking aside. You gotta act "cool"." Fareeha said, causing another glare to form on Aleks face.  
"Oh don't give me that face, Aleks. You know very well you can handle this, just gotta remember that. Besides you've handled much heavier things like weights and battles." She listed, watching as her friend got off her slump.  
"Right. But heart matters are not one of my talents." Aleks quipped.  
"It's kinda like another battle but don't go in with all your actual guns." Fareeha laughed as her friend gave her a confused look.  
"One more terrible joke from you and I won't bring you anymore milk candy from Russia." Aleks roared with laughter as she watched Fareeha's face widen in shock.  
"Alright, alright! But you understand what I mean right?" She answered back, finally finishing the banana in her hand.

"Yes, don't go in too strong? So no showing off?"  
"Showing off is okay, just don't overdo it. Like back in the dining hall with our arm wrestling contest." Fareeha grimaced remembering her sore hand.  
"Oh but I thought you liked the arm wrestling contest. It is after all how you got the lovely doctor's digits." She said, still trying to fix the sculpture she was working on, not noticing the sudden red on Fareeha's face.  
"I only lost because someone decided to go goo goo eyes on the match, I never saw you like that." Fareeha teased.  
The woman frowned in response, deep in thought. She sighed and started to work on the scales of the figure, pressing her nails into the clay to give it the texture she wanted.  
"She is pretty admirable and a-mei-zing." She smiled as she turned to look at a wide eyed Fareeha. They both began to laugh at the pun.  
"It's similar to how you view the doctor or rather how you avoid eye contact with her." Aleks winked at a flustered Fareeha.  
"I do not-okay maybe I do. She is rather intimidating as well."  
"The great Fareeha? Bringer of justice! Scared of a coworker?" Aleks said.  
"Hey! If all goes terrible, I won't be able to receive medical care!"  
"That is true, but if it does go well you can ask for a _thorough_ exam." Immediately Fareeha became a shade of red as Aleks was lightly swatted at. The other woman began to laugh and dodge her swipes.  
"Sorry, that did come off a bit vulgar." She said rubbing the back of her head bashfully.  
"Apology accepted."  
They both sighed at each other's dilemma, silently wondering what their next step was.  
"Well I really hope all goes well for you tomorrow Aleks."  
"Thanks."  
"Otherwise I know I'll never hear the end of it of how your heart got crushed!"  
"That's it no more candies!" Aleks laughed.  
"What?! Nooo. Come on! Those candies help me out in the field from biting my tongue!"  
"I'm kidding. Actually, here." Aleks reached out from a cabinet a small caramel wrapped in brown paper, a cow gleefully smiling.  
"I was saving this one for another day but you can have it." She said tossing it to her friend, the woman happily taking it without protest.  
"In exchange though bring more of those treats when you go on your usual trip back home." Aleks grinned.  
"Basbousa, Baklava, or?"  
"All of it!" She laughed at the thought of having a basket of sweets to eat. Fareeha smiled and pocketed the caramel, making sure it wouldn't melt. 

"You'll do well big fellow." She stated, patting Aleks back. The woman nodding in acknowledgment of the phrase.  
"Thanks. So _do_ tell me, how is the doctor Fareeha?"  
"Oh that well..oh look at the time! I better get back to my room to sleep. Tomorrow I have a meeting regarding upgrades on my suit."  
"Hahaha. Alright then Romeo, just make sure your upgrades don't make you too heavy that you become an ostrich instead." She waved her off, watching as her friend exits the room. Aleks stretched and took a moment to lean back, inspecting her work.  
It was looking like a cow.


	5. Training for the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks enters the training area early.

Sweat accumulated on her forehead. The temperature of the room felt gradually warmer as Aleks exerted herself in getting an hour of training in before Mei arrived. Aleks stood her ground in the training center, holding down her current position as the bots got nearer and nearer. The charming AI appeared unmenacing, but to Aleks any AI reminded her of the omnics that attacked in the past. Using a single laser projected off her gun she turned every bot into bolts and pieces. Their bodies fell to the floor with an audible clank that echoed in the empty room. Although the center was a large place, the well structured woman stayed in one sector, wanting to keep her training fresh when Mei arrived. It wouldn’t hurt however to sneak in some warm up target practice before the smaller woman arrived.

The clock neared to a quarter to nine in the morning, Aleks was unsure if Mei would even show up. She wasn't even sure if she wanted her to show up— her heart was still racing from their previous encounter. The woman counted to ten to slow down her nervousness and walked to another part of the area, no longer patient to stay in one place. She needed a distraction, anything to keep her mind off the woman in the fluffy jacket. The room she entered had bots that shot back painless lasers. Bright lights bouncing off the walls creating more of a dance hall than a training place. Aleks laughed at the display and threw a few bursts of energy into each one, handling them with finesse. Her own shots adding to the light show.

She sighed after her skirmish, heart fluttering at the thought of Mei potentially appearing soon. What was so special about Mei that left her always stump? She wondered wishfully. It wasn't often a person would make Aleks this way. Was it her small stature? That's not it. She frowned as she saw the bot attach itself together again. Maybe it was her cheery demeanor that made her mimic her smile? Angela, Lucio, even Torbjorn had the tendency to make her laugh through the hardest of times, so that wasn't it either. Aleks broke apart another bot, making her way to the second floor. On the way there, she was met with another group. The bots chattering by with affirmative beeps and the clicks of gears moving them along.

It wasn't those adorable glasses was it? She didn't think she'd have a thing for glasses. At least not that she remembered. With a smile she threw herself at the group of bots, the artificial intelligence slowly widening their eyes as she fired at each one in the head. Of course the bots had nothing to fear with no program for pain, although the hulking size of Aleks scared even the most bravest of people on occasion. She walked by the group of parts, shaking her head at the disarray of the situation. The woman made her way to a nearby wall to settle the gun against it. If she was gonna be late, she might as well work out her physical body. Taking a deep inhale of breath once more, she settled towards the floor to begin a set of push ups. A part of her wished she could know already just how exactly Mei felt about her. Was she even interested in women? Maybe she could ask the drone. A small smile glazing her lips at the thought of asking the small blue robot, of course that wouldn’t work out.

Down for a count of ten.

She loves me.

Gradual rise.

She loves me not.

Down again.

She loves me.

Body back up.

She loves me not.

As this continued, a small visitor rushes into the training center, looking to and fro for the taller woman. She is just about to call when she spots her up on the bridge, too focused on form and thought to notice her. Perhaps she could indulge in watching her work out. Mei’s cheeks became a rosy color as Aleks finished her set and lifted up her gun once more. The woman catching sight of a bot coming towards her. Mei walked closer, just enough to be below the bridge and gazing intently as the woman furrowed her brows at the incoming intruder. The bot glided towards her, as Aleks aimed and fired. A perfect strike caused the bot to stumble back in the opposite direction. Mei’s gaze widened in admiration not realizing the woman she was watching was distracted. Aleks frowned at missing a headshot, her mind juggling between hitting the bot and figuring out how Mei’s lips would feel against her own. Her mind decidedly combined both thoughts into an accidental yell.

“Don’t be shy! Kiss me!” 

What was meant as a taunt, became a sign. It happened fast enough to catch her off guard. The ice wall, a turn of surprise, and a sudden light touch against her lips. 

  
Softness similar to a snowflake during a first snow. She felt a blush pass over her as they break away, Mei’s eyelashes fluttering slightly to gaze at her. The shorter woman’s height leveled with her own, due to the support of the ice wall.  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have— ” Mei stammered before a sharp noise is heard of the wall close to shattering, causing both of their hearts to leap from their chests. Aleks dropped her gun to hold onto her and lift her onto the bridge, her arms surprisingly steady although her heart refused to calm itself down. She placed her gently onto the floor, Mei trying to gather her thoughts.  
“You..alright?” Aleks asked with concern, Mei taking a breather to cool down the adrenaline of a near fall. She nodded, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Mei...you don’t need to apologize.” Aleks continued where they left of, wondering how her own chest could speed up anymore than it could. “I also...feel the same way.” Nervousness melts away as she meets with widening eyes and cheeks turning a rosy hue. Aleks helps her back on her feet and the two head back downstairs to start on their training together. Mei eager to practice her aim and Aleks eager to help her as well as maybe show off a bit more. Not that Mei would mind at all.


End file.
